Secreto
by Lal Mirch 96
Summary: Y en ese momento otro secreto se les había sumado, otro secreto después de clases. UA.


_**Disclaimers:**Naruto no me pertenece ¿No es Obvio? Claro, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

...

Los rumores que rondaban en la clase eran ciertos. Hanabi Hyuuga tenía un novio. Pero su identidad era _secreta, _nadie ,ni siquiera su adorada hermana los sabía. Había sospechas sobre la identidad – como Konohomaru, por ejemplo- pero que se disolvían instantáneamente –del ejemplo anterior, había revelado que tenía novia- Y es por eso, que era un secreto. Y Hanabi no parecía querer hablar de ello y mucho menos revelarlo. Es decir...según ella, ¿Qué les importaba a esos idiotas saber sobre su vida personal? Ella estaba con quien quería y le jodía muy poco lo que los demás pensaran de ella. Y es por eso, que todas las tardes, o más bien noches, llegaba tarde a casa. Pues si, tenia una escapada con su novio. ¿Y qué? Nadie, NADIE, podía reprocharle nada a Hanabi. Sus notas y comportamiento eran perfectos ¿Se podía pedir algo más de una adolescente, cuando la mayoría son rebeldes? Creo que los señores Hyuuga están más que satisfechos.

Y ahí estaba ella. Sentada en un banco a la salida de la escuela, esperando –irritada- a la llegada, por supuesto impuntual, de su pareja. Y no podía reclamar nada, por que ella lo había aceptado así, con sus defectos y actitudes –irritantes, por cierto- y su mal hablar.

Miró a su alrededor y suspiró cansada. El día llegaba a su fin (atardecer) y el sol dejaba los últimos rayos de luz caer sobre la tierra.

Y Kiba aun no aparecía.

Se acomodó en su asiento y apoyó su cabeza contra el respaldo de la banca, mirando el cielo.

Eso era una locura, y ella lo sabía. Pero como dije antes, no le importaba. No le importaba arriesgar su reputación saliendo con mayores ni nada por el estilo. Se le hacia emocionante y arriesgado, la adrenalina viajaba por su cuerpo cuando se sentaba en la motocicleta de Kiba, abrazada a su espalda.

Y ahí, en ese estado, esperando a que llegue, le llegó el recuerdo de "ese día"

...

_Una semana antes. 16 de Abril._

La mañana del lunes había sido diferente a la rutina para Hanabi. Los profesores la había pasado por alto –bien por ella- y el examen fue fácil, demasiado fácil para las horas que ella había dedicado a estudiar, perdidas para siempre. Se había sujetado el cabello en un broche solo los mechones que enmarcaban sus rostro, dejando el resto caer en cascada sobre su espalda.

Todo se volvió más raro cuando llegó a su casa y escuchó las escandalosas carcajadas provenientes de la boca de él desde la acera. Pero ignoró ese suceso y entró a la casa.

Y en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron. Solo fue una distante y fría por parte de ambos, pero los dos pudieron experimentar un mar de sensaciones sentidas por primera vez. Mareada, Hanabi solo había desaparecido en las escaleras, dirección a su cuarto.

Peor fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido.

Y minutos después, pudo escuchar profundos pasos en el pasillo. Y su hermana había desaparecido, como si se la había tragado la tierra; quedando ella sola con esa"cosa" que más tarde se convertiría en su novio ese mismo día.

Abrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza, al tiempo que la puerta del baño –al final del pasillo- se abría, dejando ver la figura de Kiba sobre el umbral.

Ambos, estaban sorprendidos por el repentino contacto de miradas que tuvieron, pero ninguno lo demostró.

Y de un momento a otro, Hanabi estaba acorralada contra la pared, con su rostro centímetros al de Kiba, y sus alientos entremezclándose. Y todo lo que podía escuchar en esos momentos, eran los latidos de su corazón.

Y la besó inesperadamente.

—¿Qué haces la noche del sábado?—preguntó Kiba con una socarrona sonrisa.

Sin poder emitir alguna palabra, Hanabi frunció el entrecejo, insultándolo con al mirada perlada. Lo único que podía desear en esos momentos, era que la abrase fuerte. Si, lo que Hanabi más tenia estaba ocurriendo, poco a poco, se convertía en una ¡cursi" pero si eso era "cariño" era muy reconfortante.

Y sin que se dieran cuenta, habían cruzado la línea invisible que siempre los separó a pesar de no conocerse, los latidos aumentaban y las respiraciones chocaban; las fragancias se mezclaban y el sudor aparecía, no harían anda raro, pero la situación producía todo esto.

—Cierra los ojos—le indicó el, pero Hanabi no obedeció, su hermana podía aparecer en cualquier momento— Vamos—insistió.

Y sin poder resistirse, se lo concedió.

—No hables—le ordenó una vez más.

—Abrázame— hundió su rostro en el pecho de él y aspiró la ligera fragancia corporal natural que Kiba poseía— Dame un beso.

Y como si fueran palabras mágicas sus labios se unieron una vez más.

Y ahí el secreto nació.

...

Hanabi suspiró sonoramente al recordar "aquello". Se sentía decepcionada de si misma por mostrarse débil frente a el, por bajar las barreras en su presencia. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y no había vuelta atrás.

Escuchó el rugido de una motocicleta al estacionar, enderezó al cabeza y ahí estaba, vestido con una camiseta blanca y jeans desgastados, y el cabello revoloteado por el viento.

Hanabi sonrió levemente –casi invisible- y caminó en dirección a él.

Le dio un casto y corto beso en los labios y tomó asiento detrás de él, abrazándose a su espalda.

_Y en ese momento otro secreto se les había sumado, otro secreto después de clases._

...

_**Otro one-shot...WoW Ya voy dos esta semana. Pero quiero que sepan que esta pareja me tiene inspirada (junto a las canciones de Vocaloid, en este caso, Secret After School).**_

_**Ojala les haya gustado...Se que hay un poco Oc en Hanabi, pero la idea era mostrar un lado más romántico de ellos (¿?) Y no tan...zafado (?**_

_**Y tengo otras ideas KibaNabi...así que tendrán de mi muchoooooooo.**_

_**Good Bye!**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
